


Sentimientos extremos

by o_Gale_o



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, NaruSaku - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_Gale_o/pseuds/o_Gale_o
Summary: Tsunade les pidió a Sakura y Naruto que se tomaran una bebida, para ver a quien le afectaba, y hacerle un favor a la kunoichi. Pero ese favor le traerá a Naruto y a Sakura muchos problemas, gracias a unos "ligeros" cambios a causa del líquido.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sentimientos extremos

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, debo decirles que esta historia fue planeada en el 2010 y se escribió en el transcurso de 3 años. Tenía unos 11 años cuando empecé a redactarlo, por lo que tengo ideas muy diferentes sobre cómo desarrollar el fanfic. Por esta razón decidí redactarlo nuevamente para corregir la ortografía y gramática, pero sin alterar las escenas, en otras palabras, será la misma historia, pero con otro estilo de narrativa ;D
> 
> Para quienes leyeron la versión original, los invito a volver a checar la historia; y en cuanto a los nuevos lectores, ¡espero que les guste uno de mis primeros orgullos en la escritura!

Capítulo #1: El gran cambio de Naruto

—¿Tsunade-sama nos llamó? —preguntó Sakura, una chica de dieciséis años y a su lado estaba Naruto, un chico también de dieciséis años.

—Sí, quiero que los dos me hagan un favor —dijo Tsunade mientras miraba al chico rubio con una cara de sueño extremo, por ser muy temprano para él y solamente eran las once de la mañana.

—Quiero que los dos beban un vaso de estos —ella dijo mostrando dos vasos, no muy grandes, de cristal que contenían un líquido de color azul marino. Gracias a eso, el casi dormido de Naruto se sorprendió y con curiosidad preguntó con rapidez.

—¿Qué es eso Tsunade-Baachan? —Naruto dijo con una voz un poco ronca porque apenas hablaba.

—¿Acaso no sabes? —Tsunade le dijo casi enojada—. Es una bebida, ¿no ves?

—No, sí, pero… —Naruto dijo con sueño.

—¡Naruto, ya mejor no preguntes! —Sakura dijo interrumpiendo al chico rubio—. ¡Tsunade-sama es la Hokage y debemos hacer lo que nos pide!

—Pero... —suspiró Naruto—. Está bien Sakura-chan.

—Bueno, ya beban —Tsunade dijo algo impaciente y luego, Sakura y Naruto, agarraron los vasos y los bebieron rápidamente.

_Ser una Ninja Médico y tener acceso a muchos tipos de bebidas para curaciones tiene sus ventajas… Inclusive podemos experimentar para diferentes resultados..._

Al terminar de beber el líquido que había preparado Tsunade, Naruto se sentía muy deprimido, algo muy extraño que pasara porque nadie se puede poner deprimido sin razón aparente. Mientras que Sakura se mostraba de lo más normal.

_¿Por qué me siento tan triste? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de llorar y llorar como un completo bebé? Yo no soy así, ¿qué me pasa?_

—Listo Tsunade-sama —Sakura dijo y dejó el vaso en el escrito. Volteó a ver a su compañero confundida porque no había dicho nada, solamente se quedaba mirando al suelo, muy pensativo.

—¿Naruto?

_¿Por qué nadie me quiere por más que me esfuerzo? ¿Por qué todos me odian por tener al Kyūbi en mi interior? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡El Kyūbi fue quien lo hizo! ¿Por qué por más que intento contentar a Sakura-chan termino golpeado o algo así? Debería de rendirme y enfocarme en otras cosas... no vale la pena..._

—¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? —preguntó Sakura más preocupada por su compañero—. ¿Qué es lo que nos dio?

Naruto ya no aguantaba en llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta muy exagerado. Nunca se había sentido tan devastado. Era como si todo lo que sufrió a través de los años se estuviera manifestando de forma espontánea y drástica.

Él continuaba con la mirada abajo sintiéndose igual. No quería hacer una estúpida escena dramática, así que decidió dejar su vaso en la mesa para intentar disimular que se sentía mal y distraerse tan siquiera un poco, pero desgraciadamente comenzaron a salir las lágrimas retenidas en su interior desde hace muchos años atrás. Mejor dicho, comenzaron a salir lágrimas que estaba evitando hace unos cuantos segundos, pero se formaban por todos esos problemas que había tenido. Y para mala suerte del chico, Sakura había notado esas lágrimas, lo cual era muy malo para él porque no quería que lo viera muy débil, ni Tsunade, pero ella era quien estaba enfrente de él, así que en realidad no contaba mucho que lo viera.

—¿Naruto? —dijo Sakura intentando sacar alguna palabra del ninja—. ¿Qué te pasa?

_Debo salir de aquí... ¡no debo de dejar que me sigan mirando!_

El chico rubio salió de la oficina del Hokage corriendo y azotando la puerta principal.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura moviéndose un poco para seguirlo, pero Tsunade la detuvo.

—No, Sakura... detente —Tsunade dijo tranquila, pero en el interior estaba feliz por su gran triunfo.

—No quiero ofenderle, ¿¡pero qué le hizo a Naruto!? ¡Él no estaba así hasta que tomó esa cosa azul! —Sakura dijo espantada—. ¡Tsunade-sama dígame!

—¡Cálmate Sakura! —dijo casi gritando la mujer—. Él está bien, solo es temporal.

—¿Temporal? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, es temporal... además te estoy haciendo un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí —dio un suspiro—. ¿Acaso no entiendes?

—No, es por eso que le pregunto —Sakura dijo un poco desesperada y dejando de ser amable con Tsunade.

—Bueno, iré directo al punto —dijo Tsunade seriamente—. Hice que se tomaran esas bebidas para que solamente durara tres días un efecto para alterar los sentimientos. Un sentimiento sería durante un día, otro sentimiento distinto en otro y así sucesivamente. El único problema que había, era que no sabía a quién iba a afectar, si a un hombre o a una mujer. De todas formas desde un principio tenía planeado darle a ti y a Naruto esta bebida porque creo que a ti te gusta Naruto, solo que no te das cuenta o no lo aceptas.

—¡Tsunade-sama eso es mentira! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer tal acusación?!

—Cree lo que tú quieras, lo único que tengo que decirte es que tienes una misión —Tsunade dijo al parecer cambiando de tema.

—¿Cuál es la misión? —dijo Sakura más confundida de lo que debería de estar.

—Quiero que durante los tres días que afecta la bebida, obviamente contando este como el primer día —añadió la Quinta Hokage —. Quiero que le ayudes a controlar sus sentimientos.

Sakura suspiró y dijo: —Sí, Tsunade-sama —.

Dicho esto, Sakura dio media vuelta y se retiró de aquella oficina.

_No entiendo porque era necesario hacer una bebida para demostrar que a mí me gusta Naruto, aunque ni me guste. Creo que Tsunade-sama había bebido mucho sake antes de tener esta "grandísima" idea._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero mucho!


End file.
